The Tide Skimmer Clan
Clan members *Urchin- Male *Orca- Female *Webs- Male *Wave- Male *Flounder- Male * A little SeaWing dragonet jumped onto a palm tree over looking the sea. His wings were small and were unbalanced as he tried to stay on the skinny branch. "Tide, get down here!" his mother called her wings shaking with irritation and her tail slapping the sand. Tide smiled, he liked seeing his mother angry. "Fine, I'll get down." The good dragonet he was, Tide slid down the trunk rather gracefully but near the end he landed on his face in the sand. His mother picked him up and shook the sand off of his green scales. "Don't get dirty Tide. Grandpa is coming over!" "Oh yeh, Grandpa" Tide said sarcastically. "Tide, this time try to be respectful to him. Not like last time where you made a crab pinch his ear while sleeping." The dragonet tried not to laugh at the memory. His mother seemed to notice, "Don't laugh! Seriously Tide. Without grandpa you wouldn't even be born." "I still wish dad was here." "Well dad isn't here. He's busy working his talons off at the Castle." The two SeaWings were walking farther inland into the island. Soon the sand gave way to lush island forests. The family of SeaWings lived in a small cave near the center. Nearing the cave, the mother and son saw their family preparing the food for the family reunion. Grandpa and Grandma would come and have a feast with Tide's older siblings, his aunt and his younger siblings too. Overall he had thirteen other siblings but most of them moved out. Now he only has seven living with him. It seemed as though every time father came he dropped off a few eggs. Where did mother get the eggs anyway? One summer he looked around dad but didn't find any eggs. Did dad hide them with a special way? Tide tried to ask mom where she got the eggs but she said that he'll know when he's older. His favorite older sister Azure brought in some seaweed. Azure stayed with her parents even though she's sixteen years old and Tide was only four! "Azy Azy!" Tide called her. Azure turned her head with the pile of dried seaweed strapped around her back. "Can I have some?" Mother came from behind him. "No Tide, that is for later." Tide sighed and went away. Maybe Albatross and Bubble will play with him a game of catch. Tide ran over to his two brothers from the same nest. The two seemed to be busy doing something. "Alba, Bub! Wanna go and play catch!" Tide spread his wings slightly jumping off the ground. The two looked at him and Bubble said, "Tide, don't you see? We have to debone these fish." Albatross was quiet. He was always the silent one. "Huh?" "Mm Hmm, grandpa doesn't like bones. He doesn't have strong teeth so he can't chew fish properly." "Huh, then who takes care of him when he's by himself?" "Grandma and Auntie Pearl of coarse. Why are you sounding so annoyed? Aren't you glad they're coming?" "Huh, NO! Grandpa smells like seals and he snores like monkies howling." "That's disrespectful." "What do you care?" "Grandpa is wise and smart. Mother said he had many great adventures and this time he thinks it's time to share it with us!" "Huh. I don't care." "Dad's coming too, aren't you happy to see him?" "I only saw him twice. I don't really care." "We only saw him twice too Tide. But that was when we were barely even dragonets." "Huh" Tide said leaving Albatross and Bubble to debone the fish while he practiced his tree climbing skills! +++ Grandpa came. His scales were light gray. Some teeth stook out in random places making him look like a shark. Grandma came beside him having the same dull gray scales but with cleaner teeth. Auntie Pearl was holding a woven seaweed basket with something inside. Dad came last and hugged mother in a tight embrace. "Did you bring any eggs this time?" Tide asked his father. All his father did was pat his head and went to see his other children. Tide's sisters brought shell braclets and put them each on the visitors. Azure just patiently looked at them and brought them into the cave. The feasting was done on the ground but so many different types of food scattered it. Seaweed, shrimp, octopi, birds and even fruits. During the feasting inside the cave Tide had to deal with noisy relatives. He had to sit next to Grandma who kept on patting his head on random notices. He tried not to growl. "Now Wave, aren't you doing to tell us the story?" Dad said to Grandpa. "The dragonets have been wanting to hear it." Grandpa licked his mouth his toung grazing over his crooked teeth. "My story starts a hundred years ago..." Chapter 1 My name is Wave. I was born to the Tide Skimmer Clan. Unlike other SeaWings I lived in a Clan. We were a tight nit group and originally were from two families. But the bloodline was so intertwined that in breeding was okay and had no side affects for the members. Our clan was decorated with shells and scars. Our scars told us our story of fighting sharks and other lone SeaWings. Our shells and jewelry reminds us of our adventures and the beauty of traveling. I was son of Orca and Urchin. I was very close to my mother. The thing about our clan is that we never stayed in one place. We always moved too and fro among the Sea Kingdom and beyond. I'm telling you, we were explorers and swam where no SeaWing has swam before. I was born in the ocean. Our clan carries our eggs instead of having a nest. We consider the whole ocean our home. But because of in-breeding it seems as though every family gets one or two eggs every breeding. Never any more. I was a single dragonet. My mother and Clan took so much care in carrying me as an egg through the ocean. I was born one day. Born in a storm. The waves were crashing above the clan and they tried to sleep in the confines of an underground cave. My dad said that the currents were so strong that they even felt them inside the cave. I was born among the currents and waves. Mother then called me Wave. In honor for the night I was born. I was an adventrous dragonet just like my mother and father. The reason why my clan members liked me was because I was patient and kind to others. My mom calls me a little starfish doing no harm to others. My journey started somewhere near the Rain Forest Kingdom. My mother decided that she was responsable for looking after me and teaching me about the ocean. One night mother woke me and in aquatic told me to follow her. My clan was sleeping on a sand bed and the tide was down and the moon was shining brightly. "This is going to be your first lesson Wave." ''Mother said in aquatic. "''Only me and your father know about this." ''Mother then leapt into the air and I followed her. We flew to the rainforest's shore and landed on a tree. "''Watch" ''mother said. I did. For hours I waited. What was mother trying to show me? Suddenly lumps started coming out of the waves. First a few then hundreds! I looked closer to see them as turtles. "''Turtles..." ''Wave flashed. Orca nodded and smiled. "''What are they doing?" '' "''Just watch" ''Mother said. The turtles were then digging into the sand. "''Every year around this time the turtles lay their eggs under the full moon. Many die along the journey to this single beach." "Why this beach though? Why not another beach? And why the moon?" "Wave, some answers we do not know. Nature is still a mystery to some. And to the Turtles it might make perfect sense." A few hours later dawn was approching. "What's happening now?" ''I asked. "''The mothers are leaving" "What happens when the eggs hatch?" "Most of them don't survive because of birds or predators. But the ones that do go out into the ocean. But even those don't survive sometimes." "Will we eat the eggs?" Mother stayed silent for a little bit then spoke, "No, we'll not eat them. Only me and your father knew about this event. We didn't want to make it harder on the turtles to survive." Finally mother stood up on the branch and stretched. "Sorry to wake you up so early. You needed to see this." "It's alright Mom, This is amazing!" "I'm glad you liked it." Another one of my adventures would be my first kill. Usually my Clan would give me food but now I was old enough to make a kill. We were near the Sand Kingdom and a school of fish were migrating near here. Mother called them Gold Flesh Fish. "Gold Flesh Fish were named from their golden meat. They look green but on the inside are gold and taste wonderful!" '' I nodded trying to take in as much information. Father swam in beside us with his nephew and my cousin Webs. Urchin was his mentor like mother was to me. Webs was a few years older than me at the time. Webs have hunted before and made kills. None of us have a leader, all of us in the Clan work as a group. "''What we do is that we lead the fish near shallow water where they panic. Once in shallow water we corral them in a tight circle and eat them." "Yummy" ''Webs said smiling. Webs was always the fun joking one. Me and him were the only dragonets so far in the clan. I focused ahead trying to imagine us chasing the fish onto shallower sea shore water. A dragon shoved me a little bit and I saw Urchin smiling, "''Don't worry son. If you mess up it won't matter. Fish are dumb, just swim around them if you're not confident." I nodded thinking that the right choice was just to listen to what Urchin said but I really wanted to show mother how I can be more than just a good student. I will advance and make mother proud! In my head I tried to remember all the swimming and hunting tactics mother showed me. I decided to ask mother more questions about the fish's swimming tactics but then Flounder, the dragon in front of us said, "I see the school. They are swimming in a tight circle if we move them north we can get them to the shallow area." Suddenly the clan spread out and panic started taking over me. The clan left me and I had to hold the responsability of helping his clan move the fish to shallow water. He tried breathing slow as they approched the school. At first the fish seemed little but now they were huge! The size of his leg! If they kill a lot they can have food in their stomachs for a long time. Tonight will be a feast! Suddenly Tempest, one of the best hunters swam to one side of the fish scaring them to swim the opposite direction. I looked at the way they swam and recognized that their movements are similar to that of makerel. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)